¿Resistirse a sus besos o dejarse llevar por ellos ?
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Caminando por la calle, un tipo con aspecto extraño le pregunta ¿Alguna vez haz estado con una mujer ? Después de esto le ofrece a una que está en óptimas condiciones para cualquier cosa que él quiera El problema es que ¿Que pasará cuando ella descubra que está en otro mundo y que un mago pelirosado es su "marido ? Que hará karin ? Seguir la corriente o resistirse a este mago?
1. Chapter 1

Envuelta entre las sábanas y entre los más sensuales besos que ha recibido en su vida. Rehuye de esos besos ardientes que la dejaban sin aliento cada vez que paraban y suspira con todo el cuerpo en llamas

— No te niegues — susurra alguien en su oído

— N-no — gime entre suspiros y suspiros

— Te haré mía

Una mano se paseó por su vientre, pudo sentir con claridad la dureza de estas mientras bajaban sus bragas de encaje dejándola sin protección alguna. Abre los ojos de golpe al sentir un aliento cálido por su intimidad

— NO — gritó retomando la compostura

Una mata de cabellos pelirosado le dio la bienvenida. Sintió algo húmedo que se adentraba a lo más íntimo de su ser, abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un sonoro gemido

Aún así, quería parar esas corrientes eléctricas que producían espasmos en todo su cuerpo que se arqueaba de placer. Derrotada se funde con las sábanas aferrada a ellas como última escapatoria

Más gemidos se escuchaban de parte de ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se le nublaba la razón cada vez que sentía esos espasmos

— Soy natsu

— Na-natsu — gimió con el cuerpo en llamas

— Tu eres mía como ahora soy tuyo

Karin a pesar de estar atontada, se sentó en la cama

— Yo no soy tuya — gritó lista para darle un buen golpe

Natsu levantó su rostro y con el dorso de la mano se limpió sus labios mientras relucía una sonrisa para ella

— No completamente — besa los labios de la pelirroja — YO soy él único que te puede hacer lo que te acabé de hacer. Eres mi mujer

— ¡NO! Mi primera vez será de sasuke-kun — se escondió debajo de las sábanas

En un arrebato de ira, el pelirosado la agarró fuertemente del brazo

— ¿Ya tenías a quien amar ?

— A ti nunca te amaré — le escupió en el rostro — yo amo a sasuke

Natsu la lanzó con furia en la cama

— Compre mercancía de segunda mano — susurró para sus adentros

— Nunca te daré mi primera vez ! Antes muerta


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :v

**Disclaimer : **ni Naruto y fairy tail me pertenecen, si no q sus respectivos autores

Esta pareja supongo yo que a nadie nunca se les ha ocurrido, espero ser la primera xD

* * *

><p>Lucy un poco preocupada por no ver a natsu en su casa la noche anterior, decidió ir a verlo en la casa propia del dragon slayer. Al entrar un fuerte olor la inundo por completo, un olor muy femenino, que no pertenecía a ninguna de sus amigas<p>

— Natsu — dijo la rubia extrañada buscándolo en la cocina donde no lo encontró

Optó por ir a la habitación del pelirosado que de seguro a de estar durmiendo aunque por estas horas deberían estar ya en el gremio buscando misiones. Al entrar en la habitación, creyendo imaginar lo que veía, se restregó los ojos dos veces antes de palidecer y gritar

— Natsu

Este abrazaba delicadamente a una pelirroja que vestía una lisa camisola de seda con tiras, esta tenía una mano en la nuca de natsu y otra en el pecho de este. Con el grito despertó la mujer pero natsu seguía dormido

Cuando descubrió karin en la posición que durmió la noche después de tan espantosos sucesos lo único que hizo fue darle una buena bofetada que hizo despertar al susodicho que sonrió al verla junto a él

— Imbécil ! Déjame — chilló karin tratando de deshacer el agarre de este alrededor de su fina cintura

Lucy indignada y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas dijo

— Te fuiste de putas !

Karin al escuchar esa palabra furiosa se levantó a encarar a la rubia estúpida que la insultó. Natsu igual se levantó sin importarle solo estar en ropa interior

— Lucy... — musitó en voz baja

— Dile a tu "amiguita " que no soy ninguna puta — siseó las palabras

Natsu iba a tomar delicadamente el brazo de su mejora amiga, cuando fieramente ella se negó y se limpió las lágrimas que aún bajan por sus mejillas

— Lucy ella..

— Solo por nuestras peleas, no creí — suspiró pesadamente — Que te irías de putas

Karin estuvo de ponerla a esa rubia imbécil en su lugar, cuando natsu la agarró fuertemente

— ¿Tu me engañaste con mi mejor amigo? ¿Y me recriminas ?

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada apenada

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste ?

La pelirroja al entender que entre ellos hubo alguna vez algo increíblemente fuerte, decido que tenía que irse y dejarlos en su espacio íntimo. De alguna manera de mala forma le dijo a natsu

— Hombre, los dejo en paz, voy a cambiarme — y le da palmadas en la espalda — ¿Natsu ? ¿Donde me puedo cambiar ?

— Ya te indico — dice él mirando con tristeza a Lucy

— Natsu, no creí... Te puedes agarrar una enfermedad sexual — dijo apuñalando con la mirada a karin

Karin ya súper enojada, se situó a centímetros del rostro de la rubia

— Mira "Barbie " de cuarta, Ese pelirosado fue mi primera vez así que no digas movidas que no son. Y si te importa tanto que se acueste con otra mujer ¿Por qué te fuiste todavía más con su mejor amigo? En verdad a mi no me importa que tipo de vínculo tendrás con él, pero ahora es mío ¿La captas ? ¿O quieres que te parta tu exquisita boca para que la captes ?

— Estuvimos 5 años juntos

— Y tu los mandaste por el desagüe

— No tienes el derecho — recrimina Lucy furiosa

— Claro que tengo el derecho por que soy su mujer, lo que TU no eres, así que ubícate

Lucy salió hecha una furia del lugar, mientras que en Karin aún se podía ver el fuego de la ira en sus ojos color rojo. Se giró para encontrarse con un Natsu totalmente destrozado algo muy poco habitual en este, un poco sonriente se acerca y pone una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo de este

— Ya nos deshicimos de esa

— Planeaba casarme con ella — dice con el alma hecha pedazos

— Yo también con Sasuke-kun

Cuando natsu escucha ese nombre se le pone la piel de gallina sintiendo las manos de karin acariciando su cabello de manera cariñosa

— Me cambiaré de ropa — con mucha vergüenza suspira — no mires ok

Despojando cada prenda de su cuerpo, revisaba cada marca que dejó alguna vez su amado sasuke, más nunca tocó sus labios. Recuerdos de la noche anterior, en el cual fue poseída ¿Totalmente ?

Un brinco le ocasionó los labios de natsu sobre su piel y unas ganas de partirle la madre crece en su interior, pero al ver la profunda tristeza a través de esos ojos se deja hacer por un momento disfrutado de esas manos y de esa boca que acariciaban todo su ser

— Natsu — apenada lo abraza

El sonríe con mucha tristeza

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta tomando entre sus manos el porcelano rostro de karin

— Soy Karin, tu eres natsu — le dio palmadas en la mejilla a Natsu mientras que él afianzaba el agarre en su cintura

— Soy tu marido.— besa la mejilla de ella — Tu eres mi mujer

Por un momento casi monumental, los dos se miran fijamente. Más opuestos no pueden ser, karin es fuerte y lista, natsu divertido algo torpe e infantil

Sus labios se unen, sienten la necesidad de sentir lo mismo que la noche anterior y se besan desenfrenadamente con pasión y entrega. Al final Karin se regañó a si misma por seguirle el juego y haber disfrutado ese beso

Desliza una tira de su pijama lentamente dejando su hombro desnudo a libertad de él, a lo que Karin muy avergonzada que una persona que no conoce viera las marcas que le hizo sasuke, se negó

— ¿Por qué te niegas ?

— No te conozco — se abraza a si misma rehuyendo de la intensa mirada de él

— Aprovechemos entonces — besa el cuello de la pelirroja — para conocernos mejor

— Noop — tomó distancia preventiva de

— ¿Y por que no ? Supongo que te gustó o no ?

En su interior peleaba por que en realidad le gustó demasiado, pero obviamente no se lo diría, a pesar de negarse le dio un pequeño beso, rozando sus labios con los de él. Natsu aprovecha esto para cogerla entre sus brazos y regalarle un beso demasiado ardiente que hizo encender la llama apagada del cuerpo de Karin

Los brazos de ella se agarraron de la espalda de Natsu, soltó un gemido de satisfacción, veloz como un rayo Karin se separa de este


End file.
